A portion of the disclosure of this patent document contains material which is subject to copyright protection. The copyright owner has no objection to the facsimile reproduction by anyone of the patent document or patent disclosure as it appears in the Patent and Trademark Office patent file or records, but otherwise reserves all copyright rights whatsoever.
Boxes for light bulbs or other objects are well known. U.S. Pat. No. 4,498,580 to Getz describes a box for a light bulb where the inserted bulb is held in place within the carton by a pair of apertured partition panels. U.S. Pat. No. 4,058,211 to Barbieri describes a box for an electric light bulb. The box includes an open-ended corrugated paperboard wrapper that is slip-fitted into an open-ended boxboard sleeve.
Collapsible lamp shades are also known. U.S. Pat. No. 3,075,074 to Asher describes a collapsible lamp shade. U.S. Pat. No. 6,126,300 to Lee describes a multi-configuration lampshade which is shippable in a reduced volume configuration and expandable to an operative, increased volume configuration. The Lee lampshade is molded from a rigid plastic such as polypropylene in the form of a frustrated cone.
Structural modules and lamp shades have also been constructed from single sheets of various materials. U.S. Pat. No. 4,033,068 to Skillman describes a structural module which may be formed from a folded sheet. Multiple structural modules may be assembled to produce a variety of structures. The light shade of Sebastien Bergne from the Radius firm, Apostelnstrasse 24, 50667 Koln, Germany 41, can be pulled directly over a light bulb in two possible configurations, one forming a shade below the bulb and a second forming a reflector above the bulb.